1. Field
Embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) may include two sheets of display panels including a pixel electrode and a field generating electrode such as a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer between the two display panels.
The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes, determines a direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer with the electric field, and controls polarization of incident light to thereby display an image.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.